fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De eenzaamheid van de kluizenaar
Bestand:De_eenzaamheid_van_de_kluizenaar_banner.jpg “Wat voor nieuws breng je me, Galin?” vroeg Zephon aan zijn onderdaan. Galin knielde neer voor de troon waar zijn koning in zat. “Er is slecht nieuws. Een gigantisch leger marcheert naar het rijk van uw broeder. Hij vraagt hulp om zijn geliefde plek te verdedigen.” “Zijn rijk? Het lijkt meer op een armoedig dorp” zei Zephon spottend en stond op uit zijn troon en liep naar een raam. Hij keek uit naar het gebied van zijn broer. “Hoe durft hij bij me aan te kloppen en te vragen om hulp. Na alles wat hij me heeft aangedaan. Ik zou niet eens één man naar hem toesturen.” De koning kruiste zijn armen en trad in het verleden. “Wie valt hem eigenlijk aan?” “Trefor. De duistere heerser van steen.” “Nog ander nieuws?” “Heer, moet ik uw antwoord op Dorians vraag bekend maken?” “Nee, dat hoeft niet. Hij komt er zelf wel achter.” “Zoals als u wenst, Sire.” “Wat is er eigenlijk over de vijand van mijn broer bekend?” “Hij stal het amulet van de Koningen der Oudheid. Het Fortitudo amulet. Daarmee roept hij een onverslaanbaar leger op van steen en vernietigd gehele steden binnen een enkele dag. Hij werkt graag samen met andere vijanden van zijn slachtoffer. Zijn bondgenootschap bestaat uit zondaars.” “Hij zal naar u opzoek gaan” zei een vrouwelijke stem die uit een verschijnend helder licht leek te komen. De dienaar wende zijn ogen af. Zephon daarentegen was niet onder de indruk van het licht en keek nog steeds naar de strijd die bijna zou beginnen. “Trefor is op zoek naar een bondgenoot. De vriend van zijn vijand.” “Trefor denkt dat ik geef om mijn broeder? Hij is een vijand voor me.” “Maar Dorian ziet jou als vriend. Jij bent zijn kleine broertje waar hij vroeger alles voor wilde doen.” “Zo heeft hij nooit over mij gedacht. Ik ben niet meer klein en zwak.” “Luister, Zephon. Trefor is standvastig. Hij wil jouw leger tegen Dorians leger. Laat je niet overhalen. Dorian is nog steeds je broer, die mag je geen pijn doen.” “Deze beslissing maak ik zelf” zei Zephon en liep de troonzaal uit. De dienaar en de vrouw bleven achter in stilte. “Dus jij bent het kleine broertje van Dorian” zei een stem achter Zephon toen hij zijn slaapkamer binnenliep. “Dan weet je ook dat je me niet zo moet noemen” antwoordde Zephon geërgerd. “Ik weet wat je hier komt doen.” “Ohja. Zeker gehoord van je vriendin.” “Ik heb geen vriendin.” “Dat is vreemd, ik durf te zweren dat ik niet de enige was.” “De enige was van wat?!” zei Zephon woedend. “Dat ik niet de enige was die wist waar de oude Koningen lagen begraven samen met hun artefacten.” “Je probeert me te breken, hé. Geef maar toe, het zal je toch niet lukken. Ik ben wijzer en slimmer dan jij.” “Maar heb je ook de moed om met je wijsheid te handelen?” Zephon zuchtte. “Ik weet wat ik doe.” “Alleen?” “Alleen ja. Ik kan dit alleen. Mijn wijsheid toont me de weg naar het gene waar ik het meeste naar verlang. Jij zal niet op mijn pad komen.” “Dat verlangen is macht.” “Niet voor mij.” “Je blijft maar kijken naar het kasteel van je broer, hé. Waarom?” “Daar ligt iets kostbaars wat niet verloren mag gaan in een strijd.” “Waarom ligt het daar dan en niet hier? Jouw rijk is veel groter. Jouw kasteel is veel veiliger. Waarom ligt het niet hier?” “Mijn broer vertelde me dat het bij hem veilig zou zijn.” “Ik ken je jeugd. Je broer maakte je altijd belachelijk. Jij kreeg altijd de schuld van zijn domme daden. Hij ontnam jouw geliefde. Moet jij geloven dat in zijn woorden waarheid zit verborgen? Hij loog, dat weet je zelf ook.” “Ik ben niet meer diegene van vroeger. Ik vertrouw hem op dat hij het zal beschermen tegen elke prijs.” “Je moet hem toch haten? Je moet de neiging hebben om een mes te pakken en hem daarmee te doorboren? Je moet hem een gruwelijke dood wensen?” “Dat doe ik ook. Het is ook terecht, na alles wat hij van me afpakte. Mijn huis, mijn zicht, mijn geliefde, ons zusje. Hij heeft genoeg van mij afgepakt. Ik heb nooit de moed gehad om iets van hem af te pakken.” “Die kans kan ik je nu geven. Wij samen kunnen hem gemakkelijk verslaan. Ik spaar jouw schat en alles wat haar lief is. Jij krijgt de eer om je diepste wens te vervullen. Dorian zal op zijn knieën smeken om vergiffenis. Ik kan jou die moed geven.” “Nee, ik kan het niet. Ik kan mijn broer niet in zijn rug steken.” “Maar hij deed het wel bij jou! Hij deed je zoveel pijn en verdriet.” “Dat doet hij nog steeds. Nog steeds geeft hij me doodsangsten. Nog steeds maakt hij me belachelijk en nog steeds steekt hij me in de rug. Maar dat doe ik niet bij hem, ook al zou ik het graag willen.” “Wil je zielig gevonden worden? Wil je dat mensen zien wat Dorian heeft gedaan met jou.” “Nee! Ze hoeven niks te zien, te horen of te denken. Ik ben weggaan en heb mijn eigen kroon gekregen.” “Je vluchtte uit pure angst en kreeg daarna die kroon omdat mensen je zielig vonden en je iets wilden geven waar jij gelukkig van werd.” “Vluchten uit angst is ook de moed om weg te gaan. Ik heb voor die kroon moeten vechten. Ik liet zien aan het volk dat ik een leider ben. Jij hebt me nooit zien lachen.” “Ach weer dat sombere zielige toontje. Moet ik medelijden met je hebben?” “Nee, niet op die manier.” “Maar je wilt het wel dus?” “Laat me met rust. Je hebt het antwoord op de vraag waar je voor kwam, dus vertrek.” “Ik heb iets gevoelig aangeraakt, of niet soms?” “Ik wil maar een ding en dat houd ik voor mezelf.” “Vervul dan je verlangen door samen met mij tegen Dorian te vechten. Men zegt toch: De vijand van mijn vijand, is mijn vriend.” “Dat klopt, maar Dorian is geen vijand, ook geen vriend.” “Wie is dan je vijand?” “Iemand die ik niet mag en ook mij niet. Iemand die ik kan verslaan.” “Mijn tijd is op. Mijn leger staat voor de poort van Dorians kasteel. Je moet nu de keuze maken aan welke kant je staat.” “Ik sta aan mijn kant.” “Dan laat ik je met rust.” “Vaarwel, Trefor, heerser van steen.” “Tot ziens, Zephon, de kluizenaar.” Trefor boog diep en verdween daarna in een donkere rook. “Ik ben blij dat je er nog bent” zei de vrouw. Ze stond naast de troon van Zephon. Hij zat onderuitgezakt te spelen met zijn zwaard. “Dat wist je toch al.” “Ik ben wijs, niet alwetend, mijn koning.” “Je ziet er bezorgd uit. Zal ik je rust schenken?” Haar handen kregen een blauwe gloed en ze boog zich ver Zephon. “Dat zal niet helpen op langer termijn. Ik ga.” Zephon wuifde haar weg en stond op. “Waar ga je naartoe?” “Ik moet iemand bevrijden uit deze ellende.” Zephon naderde het kasteel van zijn broer. De strijd was in volle gang en het zag ernaar uit dat Trefor zou gaan winnen. Zephon spoorde zijn paard aan en liep in de richting van de brug. Overal schreeuwde mensen en sloegen ze elkaar in met zwaarden. Zephon wilde zijn zwaard trekken om zich een weg te banen door de stenen soldaten, maar ze staakten hun gevecht en weken uit. Zephon was verbaasd, maar liet zich niet van zijn doel afhouden. Zijn paard liep over het plein heen. Mensen renden langs hem heen naar het slachtveld. Zelf vrouwen waagden hun leven om hun stad te redden. Zephon stapte van zijn paard en liep naar de ingang van het kasteel. “Maak de deur open. Het is Zephon, koning van de Zwarte Bergen!” schreeuwde hij over al het lawaai heen. Na enkele seconden kraakte de deur en ging het langzaam open. Zephon liep naar de troonzaal zonder een woord uit te brengen. De wachters openenden de houten deur van de troonzaal. “Broer! Zeg alsjeblieft dat je me komt verlossen van deze hel. Komt jouw leger me helpen?” huilde Dorian toen hij zag wie er binnenkwam. Zephon keek naar degene die naast zijn paniekerige broer stond. “Nee, Dorian. Trefor kiest niet zomaar een vijand. Jij hebt iets van hem gestolen en dat wil hij graag terug.” “Oké, oké. Ik geef haar terug. Ik dacht dat ik hem angst kon aanjagen als ik zijn dochter had.” “Daar ligt zijn angst niet. Geef haar aan mij en ik zorg dat Trefor zijn aanval stopt.” “Wat? Jij staat aan zijn kant, is het niet?” “Nee, daar sta ik niet.” “Ik bescherm je al heel mijn leven en nu keer je tegen me. Je steekt een mes in mijn rug. Je moet me helpen want ik ben je oudere broer!” “Wie maakte alles kapot en loog daarover tegen onze moeder? Wie vertelde iedereen dat ik gestoord was? Wie pakte alles van mij af door te liegen? Wie veroorzaakte die brand? Wie zorgde ervoor dat Lyandra stierf?” schreeuwde Zephon het uit van woede. “Genoeg! Dat was allemaal jouw schuld. Je verpeste je eigen leven en dat van andere.” “Ik hield van Merissa en jij pakte haar van me af door leugens.” “Merissa heeft nooit van jou gehouden, maar van mij. Je bent een dwaas, omringd door illusies. Jij geeft mij de schuld om zielig gevonden te worden” verweerde Dorian fel tegen Zephon. Zephon trilde hevig. Hij kon niet meer nadenken en keek angstig voor zich uit. Hij hoorde de leugens van zijn broer aan zonder enig inbreng te kunnen brengen. “Jij zorgt zelf voor je eigen ellende. Jij bent het zwarte schaap uit de familie. Geen wonder dat Merissa niet van je hielt” Dorian viel bewusteloos op de grond. Merissa liep naar Zephon toe. “Deze straf verdien je niet van hem” zei ze liefdevol. Zephon liet zich op zijn knieën vallen. Merissa zakte ook naar beneden. “Ik dacht dat je niet meer van me hield. Dorian zei dat je een ander had.” “Alles was een leugen. Hij wilde je gewoon hebben omdat ik van je hield. Ik houd nog steeds zielsveel van je” zei Zephon, maar stokte daarna. “Rustig maar” fluisterde Merissa zacht. Plots hoorden ze een oorverdovend lawaai. Zephon stond op en trok zijn zwaard. “Zephon wat is dat?” vroeg de koningin angstig terwijl ze zich aan Zephon vastklampte. “Trefors leger. Je moet hier weg, breng zijn dochter in veiligheid.” “Ik weet niet waar ze is” snikte ze. “In de torenkamer. Ga hier weg, alsjeblieft.” De soldaten beukten op de zware houten deur. “Ga nu!” schreeuwde Zephon en maakte zich klaar voor de aanval. “En jij dan?” riep Merissa toen ze achter de troon stond. “Ik red me wel” zei Zephon zonder om te kijken. “Wees voorzichtig” zei Merissa zacht en verdween achter de satijnen gordijnen. De deur barstte open en tientallen stenen soldaten liepen naar binnen. Zephon keek naar de plek waar zijn broer enkele minuten geleden neergeslagen was, maar hij was weg. Lafaard, dacht Zephon. “Hoe wist jij dat ik een dochter had?” vroeg Trefor terwijl hij zich een weg baande door de stenen soldaten. “Je dacht toch niet dat ik jou zou vergeten” glimlachte Zephon. “Eindelijk heb je me herkend, goede vriend” zei Trefor en omhelsde Zephon. “Ik heb je ontzettend gemist vanaf de dag dat je vertrok” zei Zephon. “Ik had precies hetzelfde.” “Dus je weet wat er aan de hand is” zuchtte Trefor. “Ja, helaas wel, maar ik kan niet veel voor je doen.” “Jij hebt je eigen zorgen en trouwens je hebt al zoveel gedaan voor me. Nu is het mijn beurt in het spel.” Trefor beval de soldaten om hem te volgen en liep naar de trap. “Wacht! Ik heb het gevoel dat Dorian niet helemaal zichzelf is. Wees voorzichtig daarom.” “Als ik het niet red, weet ik dat Shaina in goede handen is bij jou” zei Trefor en vertrok. Categorie:De eenzaamheid van de kluizenaar Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Zefred: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid